


Insatiable for You

by TotallyRandomWords



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lactation Kink, Married Sex, Masturbation, Mostly Smut with fluffly moments, POV Second Person, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 13:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyRandomWords/pseuds/TotallyRandomWords
Summary: Steve can't keep his hands off of his pregnant wife.





	Insatiable for You

**Author's Note:**

> I normally don't write smut so this is completely different for me, but I decided to go for it anyway. I hope you guys enjoy it this kinky fic!

Steve’s pants tighten as he watches you fuck yourself. You ride the large dildo that was molded from his cock, panting from the sensation of being filled as you circle your clit. You use your other hand to squeeze the sensitive part of your left breast. A whimper escapes your pretty pink lips as milky liquid escapes your enlarged nipple, leaking on your heavily swollen stomach. You repeat the action on your other breast, allowing more milk to leak onto your massive stomach.

Steve releases his manhood from his strained pants, moving toward you.

You stare directly into Steve’s lustful eyes and smile slyly while reminding him, “No touching.”

Steve stares back as he removes his boxer briefs, the only piece of clothing left on his toned body. He takes his above average penis in his hand and begins stroking himself without breaking eye contact.

You moan as you come, falling back onto your soft featherbed. Steve continues to stroke himself at the sight of you blissfully spent. His strokes speed up.

You bite your lip as you admire how attractive your man is. He moves closer and releases his seed allover your large midsection. He takes his hand and rubs your stomach, spreading his seed until your whole stomach is glistening.

“You are too irresistible to not touch.” Steve does a once-over, eyeing you up and down. “You are incredibly sexy with your belly filled with my child.

You smirk at Steve’s words before teasing, “Well enjoy the view, soldier, because I won’t be pregnant for much longer.

Steve pulled you into a passionate kiss with his hands running through your long, silky hair. You kiss back with as much ferocity. Steve places his hand on your bulging stomach. He pulls away from your embrace and kisses your neck, moving toward your ear, which he teasingly bites before whispering lowly, “I plan to put another babe in you after this one. And another one after that. You will forget what it’s like to not have my babe in your belly.”

You whimper at the thought of constantly being filled with Steve’s children despite not enjoying how your body changed because of your pregnancy. Your stomach was huge and continued to grow larger each day, making it impossible to see your feet. Your tiny breasts grew heavy and began to leak constantly. You felt full and unattractive, but Steve seemed to adore you stuffed with his child. When Steve looked at you, you forgot all the pain and discomfort of your pregnancy and enjoyed carrying his child.

“Maybe we’ll even get lucky and I’ll fuck triplets in you. I’m just getting hard picturing how sexy you would look pregnant with multiple babes.”

You felt the truth in Steve’s words as his hard cock press against your thigh while your own slick formed between your legs. “Steve, inside me,” you commanded in a low husky voice.

Steve smirked at your command before taking charge, “On your knees.”

You slowly follow his instruction, shaking your ass in the process. Steve positions himself above you, placing a hand on your bulging bump while the other hand squeezes your already leaking breasts, causing you to start moaning.

“I’m gonna suck you dry,” Steve declares lowering his hand to your clit and grazing your belly in the process. “But, first I’m gonna fuck you so hard that you won’t be able to walk straight.”

“I already waddle when I walk,” you laugh.

Steve lets out a hearty laugh before kissing your shoulder softly. “You are amazing. I love you.”

“I know, I absolutely rock.” You gave him a quick peek and bright smile before stating, “Love you, too.”

Steve feels how wet you are, smirking at the result. “So wet for me. Always ready for my large cock.”

“Yes,” you whine impatiently. Steve takes his time, teasing you for a bit longer before beginning to slowly stroke your clit in circles— he suddenly holds you in place and slowly enters you. You let out a loud moan as Steve continues to go at the excruciating slow pace. “Please,” you whimper, closer with each thrust. “Steve, I,” you try, unable to properly form words, clouded from the denial of pleasure.

Steve continues to hold your belly as he picks up the pace. “Come for me, I know how close you are. You have become so sensitive ever since I fucked this babe in you.”

You couldn’t argue at the truth in his words, moaning loudly as you came. Steve continues to thrust into you coming shortly after, causing you to come again. You would have collapsed on the bed if Steve wasn’t holding you firmly. He gently places you down and spoons you from behind. You love the feel of his strong arms around you. He nuzzles himself into your neck and long, curly hair and inhales your scent. His hand strokes your belly again. Steve couldn’t keep his hand off of it, something that you had grown accustomed to as soon as your baby bump became prominent during your fifth month. Suddenly, his hand moves to your still leaking breasts.

“I think I promised to suck you dry,” Steve loudly declares.

“Umm hmm,” you respond in a pleasurably daze, not fully listening. Steve helps turn you around so that you are facing him. You cup his face, adoring his adorable features. “Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

You feel a kick coming from your abdomen and smile that your child is reminding both of you of its presence. Steve beams the goofy grin that he gets every time he feels the babe move. He lowers himself to directly face your belly. He plants a gentle kiss on the spot that the babe kicked and speaks softly, “I love you, too, little one.”

You run your hands through Steve’s blonde hair, unable to stop yourself. He looks up at you and his pupils darken, “I haven’t forgotten about you or your beautiful full breasts.” Steve moves toward your leaking nipples, putting his mouth on one and sucking. You whine at the sensation, happy your breast didn’t feel overtly and painfully full. You continue to run your hands through Steve’s beautiful hair, pulling it a bit if Steve stopped sucking. Steve divides his attention between both breasts, sucking them both dry.

“Steve…” No other words follow as your mind is once again clouded. You want him inside you again.

“You are so insatiable with your belly filled with my child. I think I’ll keep you this way,” Steve jokes.

You smile at his words, gaining a bit of clarity, “Steve, you have become just as insatiable since fucking a babe in me.”

Steve releases your milked breasts as you straddle him. “I have always been insatiable when it comes to you, my beautiful wife.”

You kiss your husband softly before fucking his brains out once more that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the fic! Let me know what you think in the comments! Comments make me crazy happy! :)


End file.
